Forum:Who picked sole survivor?
Seeing another thread asking for some playable missions based on the service history for your Shephard caused me to wonder. Who picked Sole survivor? And why?! The way I see it; *Ruthless; A soldier who sacrifices all to achieve the impossible. *War Hero; A batshit insane fellow who will fight to his last breath. *Sole Survivor: A fellow that pisses himself and runs off while his friends die. And along those lines, I can see how ruthless and war hero would make someone consider you for spectre duties, but not sole survivor... I mean you dont make someone the president because he survived being savaged by a bear. So yes, other than gameplay mechanics, why did you choose sole survivor if you did? By the way, I feel it neccesary to point out, I am not insulting you for choosing it, or saying it is a bad choice, its just not a choice I understand at all and am wondering why you chose it. FeckThisShyt 00:20, May 26, 2012 (UTC) You pick sole survivor if your Sheaprd is actually Ripley. Ctrl alt belief 20:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : I dont know, *Spoiler alert* (as if anyone on the ME wiki hasnt seen alien :D) ripley kills it at the end, *spoiler ends* all the Sole survivor shephard does is cower and run. :If shep killed the thresher (preferably in a ridiculous way, Ie climb down its throat and tear it apart from the inside), then I could understand why it would warrant him being considered for spectre status, and why people would choose it. But as it is..? I don't really get how it's as impressive as the War Hero background (though I am also not super-impressed by the Ruthless background -- it's easy to send *other* people to their deaths...), but I'd say the idea is that a Sole Survivor showed the resourcefulness and will to live needed to stay alive where everybody else was killed (or captured by Cerberus). Presumably Hackett/Udina/Anderson/the Council think that this will allow Shepard to stay alive and carry out their missions where others would have died. Sole Survivor also ends up having some interesting story tie-ins with Cerberus later, at least in terms of implications if not in terms of much actual dialog, but nobody knew that was coming back in ME1. As for my own characters ... I only picked Sole Survivor for a character where I was role-playing Mal Reynolds from Firefly. ;-) Diyartifact 20:10, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Making the decision to send others to their death should be harder for a "hero" than fighting to their own death. Personally I completely disagree that it is easier. Every Shepard I make is a Ruthless Spacer. Because as Anderson says, "That's the only type of person who can protect the galaxy." Paraphrasing.--Xaero Dumort 20:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Ruthless Shephard doesnt "send other people to thier deaths". Ruthless shephard fights with thier men, but is the only one to survive, because they put achieving the mission ahead of everyones survival, thier own included. Thats why people mention how you were charging in and hilariously "Killing batarians as they tried to surrender". ::Also, the war hero background consists of a single man holding off an entire assault by a force capable of taking a colony. What part of that is not impressive?! ::And "resourcefulness and will", when is any amount of resourcefulness implied for the sole survivor background? All you would have done is run off, as that is all you do to escape threshers in game. ::Also, is it ever made certain that Cerberus actually had anything to do with the akuze thresher attack? All you have to go on is one deranged moron with a gun babbling on (which shephard has a worrying tendancy to take on faith in all 3 games). ::I could see picking it if it greatly changed Shephards dealings with cerberus in me2, but since it doesnt... FeckThisShyt 22:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd say it's fairly certain that Cerberus was behind the Akuze attack. If you save both Toombs and the scientist on his quest, in ME2 you can hear about both of them testifying about Cerberus. See the wiki article on UNC: Dead Scientists. And doesn't Miranda mention it too, if you talk with her about Cerberus in ME2? Diyartifact 03:06, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Nah, Ruthless Earthborn all the way. Leon S. Kennedy AKA Shepard 22:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I just wish you hadnt been in a "gang" with such a godawful name. Made me want to execute all its members on principle. FeckThisShyt 22:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- I picked Sole Survivor/Colonist for my first playthroughs. This time I'm playing War Hero. I like Sole Survivor the best because you come out of a tough situation through force of will and resourcefulness and you don't let all that tragedy change who you are. They never imply that Shepard ran away, simply that you were the only survivor of a Thresher Maw attack. "You enlisted with the Alliance military, eventually volunteering to go to Akuze, a colony that had mysteriously dropped out of contact. As soon as it arrived on the surface, your patrol was attacked by thresher maws - mindless abominations of teeth and tentacles that rose up from beneath the earth. Constant gunfire couldn't drown out the shrieks of your fellow soldiers as they were dragged down to a gruesome death.Fifty marines died on Akuze; you were the only one to make it back to the landing zone alive. A monument on the planet commemorates the massacre, a grim reminder of the price humanity must pay as they spread throughout the stars." This is Shepard we're talking about. When has Shepard ever ran away or been a coward? If you want to RP it that way, you could, but I don't think Shepard, out of 50 solidiers, would have run away out of cowardice. I always imagine an epic battle of survival, dodging it's attacks while shooting, trying to drag your other soldiers away, then surviving alone, probably with injuries until you could get back to the landing zone. I imagine Sole Survivor as the batshit insane person who will fight to survive. Xelestial 23:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :All you have to go by is what is mentioned in the game. :*No fighting back is mentioned in the game :*In gameplay the only way to escape a thresher IS to run away. :*In game a sole survivor shephard is shocked that one of his "friends" survived, having assumed that he had died. That doesnt sound like a guy who fought tooth and nail trying to save them, but more like a guy who ran off and didnt give a second glance backwards to see what happened :Maybe the whole "roleplaying" thing is going over my head :P. But I find it hard to imagine that your character did one thing in his backstory when all ingame evidence points to him having done another. FeckThisShyt 22:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::When I think back on it, I notice the details are left out of every rep. I think it is so you can role play or imagine what YOUR Shepard would have done in that position to get to that end point. Head canon, if you will. For me, I see my Sole Survivor Shepard doing whatever it takes to survive, while trying to help friends if possible. I don't view survival as an act of cowardice, and honestly if the only way to survive is to run away, then I don't see how that can be cowardice. What should one do, shoot a pistol at it and die with honor? If all you can see is cowardice, that's your head canon. I think all the reps like I said, were supposed to be interpreted. Xelestial 22:52, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::It is cowardice, intelligent cowardice, but cowardice non the less :D. Another way to survive is to kill the damned thing, which I would see as bravery. :::I am not saying that running away makes shephard bad in any way, but I dont see how it would lead him to be considered for spectre duties. He ran away from the seemingly unkillable monster, as would most people. Does that mean most people are qualified to be spectres? After all that is the only thing in his service record that they bring up when considering him. FeckThisShyt 23:12, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::First of all, Shepard's background is also considered when they are discussing candidacy for Spectre. Secondly... ::::"Hackett: S/he saw his whole unit die on Akuze. S/he could have some serious emotional scars. ::::Anderson: Every soldier has scars. Shepard's a survivor." ::::As I keep saying, it's Shepard's knack for survival against all odds that impressed them. I doubt Shepard was the only one to try and escape alive, but they were the only one that accomplished that out of 50 others. It's pretty clear sole survivor is meant to be the neutral option, that is open to the most interpretation. That's part of why I like it. Being a War Hero is boring for me. And you did say it was a bad thing, saying "*Sole Survivor: A fellow that pisses himself and runs off while his friends die" implies the worst kind of coward. I don't consider it cowardice to retreat, it's cowardice to retreat while there's a chance of winning or sacrificing yourself to save others however. Xelestial 23:31, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well said. Also, how's Shepard supposed to kill a thresher maw? The only good way in-game is to use a powerful, long-ranged anti-armor weapon -- either a heavy weapon or one of the better sniper rifles. Story-wise, Alliance doctrine is to engage them with tanks, and even the krogan (who nobody would call weak!) consider it a major feat for someone to bring down a thresher maw on foot. If Shep was caught on foot and without an appropriate weapon, running away would have been the *only* viable option. Sometimes survival is the only form of victory available. Diyartifact 03:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, in game a soldier class shephard can just stand there and spray one to death with any weapon, an adept class shephard can punch one to death (indeed on insanity getting out of the mako to fight anything is the better option), which is what I mean by the in game thresher attacks being easy. ::And running away is still being a coward, it is the right thing to do, but I have said that myself 4 or so times. I dont understand why you or Xelestial take offense at it... FeckThisShyt 10:44, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :With a spectre though, surely you want someone with a history of sucess with seemingly impossible military actions, rather than someone who manages to survive an animal attack, regardless of how dangerous that animal attack may well have been. A spectre is a soldier after all. Like I mentioned, that is what puzzles me. After all, you wouldnt choose an indestructable retard for a spectre would you (that being an extreme extrapolation of course)? :A sole survivor shephard has no discernable history otherwise. And since thresher attacks are incredibly easy things in game.... Maybe I just need more imagination... Like I said, I have difficulty imagining your char being one thing when the ingame is another. :"*Sole Survivor: A fellow that pisses himself and runs off while his friends die" What in that implies bad? Pissing yourself is a natural part of fear for some people (must say, never done it myself, and I dont understand what causes it), so why not shephard? And he did run off and his friends did die :P. :No need to get upset over me calling him a coward, it isnt meant in any negative way. What is the definition of a coward "a person who shrinks from or avoids danger, pain, or difficulty" What does shephard do when threatened by the thresher? Shrinks from and avoids it. Cowardice is completely rational and correct when faced with something like a thresher (unless you have maincharacteritis like shep does in the ME games). :Really, I dont know why they made you choose a specific action, rather than say "Do you usually deal with things agressively, gently or neutrally? (or something along those lines) Since the main effect of the choice is just morality points. FeckThisShyt 00:53, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sole Survivor Shepard = Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer. Oh yes everyone in his squad died, but he managed to kill the Predator. "During your service, a mission you were on went horribly wrong. Trapped in an extreme survival situation, you had to overcome physical torments and psychological stresses that would have broken most people. You survived while all those around you fell, and now you alone are left to tell the tale" - yeah, totally unimpressive :D Besides, it is hardly a stretch to assume that a mission with such terrible casualties was put under a thorough scrutiny and that Shepard's actions were assessed as heroic, not cowardly. --Ygrain 11:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Surviving an attack by something like a thresher when you are not expecting it is impressive. But impressiveness has nothing to do with it. If someone survived being decapitated, it would be incredibly impressive, but it wouldnt then warrant them being assigned as general of the army, or being in charge of a nuclear powerplant or something along those lines. :That is what I am trying to get at, all 3 backstories are impressive in one way or another (well ruthless isnt impressive as much as it is hilarious). But you are making a character that is a spectre, a soldier, a spy and a politician all rolled into one, war hero and ruthless both have histories of achieving impressive or heroic military feats, sole does not. :As an example, imagine that they gave you the option to have "He achieved the Guinness world record for continuous self sodomy" as a reason to pick your shephard. That is certainly impressive, but does it make sense to have that history option for a character that is a spectre? Does it make sense for whoever picks shep to be a spectre to pick him for that reason? :Also, shephard avoids the thresher (because if he didnt, it would kill him), someone who avoids danger is a coward, that is one of the main definitions of the word. I dont see why people take issue with this... FeckThisShyt 23:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC) "Someone who avoids danger is a coward" is hardly a definition. By that definition taking cover when under fire is an act of cowardice. A sole survivor may just be the only person alive who can pass on lessons of how to survive terrible modern combat situations. Many military and naval organisations make great use of survivors to pass on lessons learned so that others might improve their chances of staying alive and winning.(My damage control and survival at sea instructors were just such survivors and they were by no means cowards.) I'd suggest that someone who unneccessarily walks into danger is a reckless fool. Someone who overcomes their natural fear to achieve a neccessary goal is brave. Infiltrator N7 02:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :http://www.thefreedictionary.com/Coward Look it up before saying "is hardly a definition". :"Someone who overcomes their natural fear to achieve a neccessary goal is brave" that is true, however running away or escaping from something dangerous is not overcoming fear, it is running away from and avoiding it, unless you are as scared to escape the threat as you are to face it, in which case you are having a stroke and need medical attention. :Why are you taking offense at this..?! I dont understand. FeckThisShyt 15:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "overcome physical torments and psychological stresses that would have broken most people" is the crucial part, I believe. It shows an exceptionally strong will and endurance, which are definitely desirable features in a superagent. As for the lack of supposed lack of impressive feats to make Shepard an extraordinary soldier/politician etc. - are you forgetting that he has passed the N7 training? He already has the experience. The very fact that he achieved the rank 7 makes him something really special. The background story is merely something that makes him notable even among the other N7 graduates. It also seems that you put too much credit into the way the gameplay mechanics depicts a thresher fight. Basically, all the enemies you encounter on the surface, are static and don't pursue you once you leave their range of sight - and this is something that would not happen in RL, if you ran into mercs or geth running a secret operation, they would definitely go after you and pursue you till your or their death. The same necessarily applies for threshers - an animal of such a size has to cover a far larger territory that just its nest to sustain itself (there's an inconsistency in the game lore, since once it claims that threshers are carnivores, which is consistent with the description of the Akuze attack, while elsewhere threshers are supposed to be photosynthetic and habiting bare planets, which is rather consistent with the gameplay). As for the Akuze incident: while one of the backgrounds claims that the threshers attacked Shepard's unit immediately, the other two set the attack only at nightfall, after the marines set the camp for the night. It is not specified whether the marines were all in one spot or there were separate teams (more likely) and there are no other details, but if you think of it, there are a couple of logical conclusions. Shepard (plus possibly some other survivors of the initial attack) are on their own in an unknown environment, without supplies and most possibly without a Mako, at an unspecified distance from the landing zone. Given the line about physical torments, it is quite safe to assume that Shepard is injured, and has to walk to the landing ground without food, water and medical support. - And this is an area still possibly hunted by the threshers. Still not a situation where you would think "wow, the guy has managed the impossible?"--Ygrain 04:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Him being offered candidacy for N7 training is almost as bizzare as him being offered spectre training. :Look at Vega, he had been operating as special forces, even though he wasnt, who knows why. He then fights off a collector attack and retrieves valuable intelligence. Then he takes part in shephards crew to fight the reapers. Only then is he offered n7 training after 10 years of duty and with some fairly notable actions under his belt. :Shep is offered n7 training after surviving an animal attack (being the only notable thing on his file, and thus the only thing that could have drawn attention to him for n7 training)... See the fairly major and bizzare difference there? :Admittedly, the Ruthless background is as questionable, as while the torfan assault is impressive, most of the dialogue mentioning it makes it seem as if shep really fecked up the attack in some way (for instance, the continuous "got his men killed", you dont say got his men killed unless they died when they didnt have to, paratroopers for instance have massive casualty rates, but it is rarely refered to as getting thier men killed). I love the ruthless background though :D. :Geth may follow you for eternity, but mercs, soldiers and most everyone else wont. :And yes, the gameplay is somewhat nonsensical, but as I mentioned before, nonsensical backstory codex vs nonsensical ingame actions and cutscenes... I pick ingame, and dont see why anyone would pick otherwise. :Anyway, as I have repeatedly pointed out, "Wow, that guy has managed the impossible (though what you describe is far from impossible, lets ignore that)!" has nothing to do with it. If I knew a man who could break brick walls down with his erect penis, that would be "Wow, that is impossible" but has as much relevance for a military operative as being able to walk for a while. :People in many impoverished nations for instance are capable of surviving situations such as you describe, because they have to. Does that mean they are all supersoldiers? FeckThisShyt 15:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Huh? Shepard had the N7 BEFORE Akuze, not afterwards. Meaning, his carreer must have been stellar before that. ::No idea about Vega. Could it be that N training is mainly for officers and he didn't prove his leader'sabilities before? ::"survive animal attack" - well. That "animal" was a nightmare no-one encountered before, and Shepard survived where fifty other elite soldiers died. As for your "impoverished nations " analogy, well yes - that percentage/promile who survive such circumstances would probably make good soldiers. --Ygrain 15:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :How do you know he had the n7? It isnt stated anywhere when he got it (afaik), and if it is purely your imagination, then that counts for nothing. :Thresher maws were far from unknown, unless you think the council races purposefully didnt tell the systems alliance, and that the systems alliance somehow never managed to find out fairly common knowledge. :And it is a large amount of the population, and not "make good soldiers", if surviving the maw attack is all it takes to be an n7 then it would be "are good soldiers", ie stick a rifle in thier hands and they will match up with any armed force, which is obviously untrue. FeckThisShyt 22:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, a couple of points: ::- Concerning the knowledge of the thresher maws: "The Alliance first encountered threshers on the colony of Akuze in 2177" Thresher Maw, and "The Marines had no idea what they were facing (2177)" Codex/Personal History Summary, Sole Survivor ::So, yeah, the Council races apparently didn't give a damn what Alliance knew or not. Also, note that "Cerberus used a similar technique six years later, luring Admiral Kahoku's marine team to their deaths in a thresher nest on Edolus", Thresher Maw, where you have another elite team which didn't survive a thresher encounter, so it's apparently not such an easy cake as you present it. ::As for Shepard's N7 ranking, you're probably right, I guess I probably remembered something from a discussion, not canon. However, Shepard was born in 2154, joined when 18, i.e. 2172, and Akuze was 2177, five years later, yet it is stated "One of your first missions was an expedition to investigate Akuze" Codex/Personal History Summary. I don't know how long it takes to train a soldier but the time seems excessive, so I supposed he already had some rank and "one of the first missions" actually meant "missions under his command" but this is definitely unclear. ::Also, if you check the N7 training, it's clearly stated that mere qualification for the special forces training is considered notable, and achieving the rank 7 makes the candidate something like a living legend, so a person who has done something extraordinary, as in the description of the personal history summary, and possesses such skills, there is little wonder they qualify as a Spectre. Your obstinate interpretation of the thresher maw encounter as nothing really spectacular is purely and solely your problem. You might want to replay Grunt's loyalty mission, where surviving against a thresher for five minutes is considered a big feat, to get a better perspective. --Ygrain 15:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :It seems incredibly bizzare that no one told the alliance, and that no one in alliance intelligence could get information on fairly common, and dangerous predators. Does wikipedia not exist in the future? Or its alien counterpart. :Where does it say "Cerberus used a similar technique?" There is no mention of the akuze marines being lured into a thresher nest in the origins, but rather that they wandered into it of thier own accord. :The only thing saying cerberus had a hand in Akuze as far as I remember is the deranged rambling of an armed mad-man, which shephard worryingly takes on faith. :And no, it isnt "as easy cake as you present it" it is "as easy cake as ME1 and 2 present it". And you mean the loyalty mission where you just spray the thing a couple of times with the mattock and it goes down (this is on insanity btw)? Or if you dont feel like killing it you just walk in circles for 5 minutes..? Anyway, when have I ever said that it is easy, or isnt impressive? All I have said is that it doesnt translate into soldiering skill, which it doesnt. :But therein lies another point. Shep may be N7, but you are constantly surrounded by soldiers who are your equals (Ashley) or your betters (Vega (assuming that ingame stats roughly represent supposed skill)). Ashley is a fairly major point, as she is literally as effective as shephard, and is nothing more than a random marine you happen upon. Now you could say that Shephards leadership skills and tactical awareness make him a suitable candidate for spectreship, but while he is constantly alluded to have those qualities, in game he is repeatedly shown not to. :Anyway, why would they pick shephard when there are others who are just as good or better elsewhere? Though that is getting wildly off the point. FeckThisShyt 19:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I'm pretty sure they do have encyclopaedias, they might just not be willing to share them with a race of upstarts who have caused problems as soon as they appeared on the scene. Or, the information about the known universe is so extensive that some things must necessarily escape attention. On the other hand, if you stop to think about it, the information about threshers WAS known, just not generally. When Hackett assigns the UNC: Dead Scientists, he says that they were working on a classified project on Akuze, which took place at the same time as the Sole Survivor background, and both Shepard and Hackett think that this was hardly a coincidence. So, someone apparently knew about the threshers, or else the scientists wouldn't be there. ::As for the Cerberus involvement: of course this is confirmed. If both Toombs and Wayne live, they testify against Cerberus at court and Wayne is granted pardon for his testimony. It is not stated what exactly Cerberus did, one of the background says that the shore party was attacked immediately after the landing, while the others state that the threshers attacked after nightfall, when the marines set camp for the night - the latter variant suggests that the threshers were lured to them, not the other way round as it happened to Kahoku's team, but the mechanism could be the same, a sort of "thumper" as was used in Dune. ::Obssessed with the gameplay, are we? Go tell the krogan that they're idiots because their passage rites are incredibly easy, and ask them how come that they make such a fuss over kelling a thresher; they're apparently a weak degenerated race if the last kill was made by Wrex decades ago. - Or is it because Shepard is a total badass? ::"Anyway, when have I ever said that it is easy, or isnt impressive?" ROFL, you've been demeaning the feat all along :D - Anyway, if you stop to think again, both N7 and Spectres are special forces, where the requirements may differ from those of a regular army. Take your own point with Ashley and Vega - they're very good soldiers but don't have what it takes to qualify for N training (if you read the page, it is stated that it's for officers); Vega apparently developed/showed the necessary qualities much later. And, since no details of Shepard's survival are given, you don't know what he showed or not. Apparently, the Alliance had more information than you and thought he did exceptionally well. I'll rather stick with their opinion than yours.--Ygrain 05:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Heres a thought for those who think that the sole survivor is a coward. Bravo Two Zero. For those who don't know, Bravo Two Zero was an SAS patrol in the first gulf war. The patrol was deployed behind enemy lines but the patrol was compromised in relatively short order. In their efforts to escape and evade the enemy three died, four were captured, and one escaped. Chris Ryan, the one who escaped, covered a distance of 100 miles in enemy territory and eventually reached safety in Syria. In my mind the sole survivor is based on this sort of character. Anyone still thinks that the members of the patrol Bravo Two Zero are cowards for attempting to escape and evade an enemy, behind enemy lines? --TSwiftFan1346 05:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :According to the definition of coward, yes they are (look it up, posted above). :Anyway, actually research the Bravo two zero incident, if you know the reality of what happened, it is actually a hilarious series of cowardly failure after cowardly failure. The time when they ran off from a farmer and his sheep for instance and later described it as an iraqi armoured batallion. Goddamn hilarious really. :Though I must point out, surviving behind enemy lines =/= escaping a thresher maw. FeckThisShyt 15:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hang on a second Bravo 2 zero were cowards? 1) how dare you insult the dead of my country 2) unless you personally were in a similar situation you have no right to judge their actions. 3) Unless you have the Bravery to go behind enemy lines and then fight a large part of the Iraqi army it's just not sensible to dismiss such a hard situation, could you fight your way over 100 miles in a foriegn country with no support or supplies? :They didnt fight thier way over 100 miles in a foreign country though. Please stop lieing, or imagining things. *They landed in a different place than they were supposed to because of lazyness. *They saw some farmers and ran off, later claiming it was armed iraqi forces *They moved back to where they had been dropped off instead of where they were supposed to go for thier pickup. *They abandoned one of thier own because he was suffering from hypothermia and then later made up a story about him wandering off and them looking for him. *They shot an unarmed man who they later claimed was a soldier in order to try and steal his vehicle, the mans friends captured one of them. *Most of the group were captured during thier first and only armed contact (which is to be expected, small numbers of light infantry and all) *The only one to escape never fought, and had good access to food and water during his trek. *And then the one that escaped tried pinning most of the failures on one of the dead, because the dead man couldnt defend himself. Which is sickening in my opinion. :So, yes, please tell me what part of that is not cowardly? FeckThisShyt 22:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Folks, this FeckThisShyt fellow is a troll. I'm going to stop feeding him, and I suggest the rest of you do the same. Diyartifact 08:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :A troll definitely, but since I was sifting the wiki for the Sole Survivor information, anyway, a useful troll, so far :-) --Ygrain 15:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Also, it's nice to see a Dragon Age Wiki regular. :-) Diyartifact 16:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::/waves/--Ygrain 05:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Must reist Urge to yell at horrible lies of feckthisshyt :Lies? Look up the bravo two zero incident you worthless peices of trash. Calling me a liar when you obviously dont even know what you are talking about... Wow... FeckThisShyt 19:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ----Can defeat thresher maw on foot. Shepherd helps Grunt do so on Tuchanka. And my son does it all the time. For whatever reason, he prefers to exit the Mako and fight it on foot. So it is possible, according to the game and gameplay.--Nuveena7 22:12, June 4, 2012 (UTC)Nuveena7